


No Matter What

by torichavonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Isaac had a younger sister? What if he wasn't able to save her from their father?  Derek is there to help.</p><p>Rated M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Heads up, this might not be the best. I watched Suits last night and that episode knocked me back about ten notches. But Enjoy!

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Derek said, walking into the room to see the boy he had recently turned crying. He had sensed something was wrong when he smelt sadness in the air. But it wasn't strong or pungent. But then it got really bad. It was stronger than ever with a salty scent that could only be recognized as tears. That's when Derek really got hit with it. It was pain inside his own home.

"Oh, it-it's nothing really." Isaac stammered, looking up at the Alpha and rubbing at his tears. His eyes were a deep shade of red, a shade that would make you think he was crying blood. Derek grunted disproval at Isaac lying to him. He had warned him once before at doing that, wanting to know everything that was troubling the abused boy. Derek always had a tender attitude when it came to Isaac's attitude. In one way or another, he was like Derek after the fire. He had no loving family and the only member he had was somewhat a psychopath.

"Don't lie to me, Isaac. I can smell it on you. Tell me what's wrong." Derek commanded, quating beside the younger werewolf and running his hand through his curly hair. He was almost taken aback at how Isaac instantly jumped at the touch, but when he new Derek meant no harm, he pressed into it. The feeling was so amazing and new, so Isaac couldn't help what he did. And then his tears started to flood back.

"Mariana died. The hospital wants me to come get her stuff." he screeched, voice almost gone after all those tears. Derek's eyes went wide.

* * *

 

He remembered that Isaac had a little sister. He would shield her from the abuse that his father would dish out, even if he got what she didn't. He wanted her to grow up normal. But one day, about a week before his father's death, Mariana got sick and had to stay home from school.

Isaac couldn't stay with her, so he couldn't shield her from what would happen that day.

When their father made her some soup, she took it but coughed really hard, knocking it on the floor. It was in mere seconds after she droppede the soup, that her father was on her. He called her "stupid" and how she was "Failure like that God awful brother of yours." He was ranting and yelling at her and Isaac wasn't there to stop him. He threw stuff at her and slapped her across the face. She was yelling "I'm sorry!" and "Daddy, please." but he wasn't listening. He wrapped his hands around her neck and started to press down on her airway. 

She was choking and gurgling. Her eyes were filling with tears and she was clawing at his arms, drawing blood with every time she scratched at his forearm. He started to press down harder and harder, starving of the air she needed. By the time he snapped out of it, she was unconscious but not dead. She was in a coma and a week later, Isaac's dad was dead.

* * *

 

Isaac was crying harder when he finally spoke again.

"She flatlined this morning. They called me half an hour ago." he whimpered and sobbed into Derek's shirt. Derek didn't remember pulling Isaac in for the hug, but he did. Derek rememebered when Laura died. He drove around the town, not wanting to go home. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know who to go to. His uncle Peter was not in Beacon Hills anymore, so he was out of the question. He had no one, but Isaac has someone to be with him.

He had Derek with him.

"Shhhh, Isaac. I'm here. I'm here for you." Derek murmured. Isaac had run out of tears, so he was making small whimpers. He pushed away from Derek's chest to look him in the eye. They were still pink and his eyes shined and were beautiful. And then Isaac kissed him. 

It was chaste and dry. It was one sided and panicky. It was special though.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have -"

Derek silenced him with a kiss of his own, which Isaac instantly molded to. He pulled away after a brief moment. He hugged Isaac again and walked himm back to his bed. He sat up against the headboard, with the beta's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through the hair and let Isaac drift off to sleep.

Before he slid down to curl into Isaac's side, Derek vowed to stick by Isaac. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I might post more this weekend and school starts back for me Monday, so writing and updates might slow me down.


End file.
